Mi rosa mi bandera
by carbella110
Summary: Dentro del caos, de la pobreza, la miseria y las injusticias que envuelve a Francia, brillar los ideales de una patria libre…el florecimiento de sentimientos que de una forma penetraran los corazones de seis jóvenes. TODOS HUMANOS
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos he vuelta despues de un tiempo de silencio y les traigo otras de mis locas historias inspiradas en ****películas, y esta historia no se queda atrás ya que esta inspirada en los Miserables pero con otro giro de punto de vista de personajes... jejeje espero que les guste**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen...la historia es una inspiracion de la pelicula LOS MISERABLES, prohibido su copia**

* * *

**La rosa y la bandera**

**Prólogo**

-Bella…mi amor- susurro

-Edward….

-¡Apunte…..

Tomo delicadamente su mano, siento que seria la ultima vez que viera esos ojos chocolates.

-¡por Francia y su libertad!- gritaba Jasper mirando desafiante al grupo de soldados

-te amo mi rosa..

-…fuego!

Los disparos se rasgaron el silencio, como una sinfonía que se mezclaba con los gritos de horror y la sangre fluía por las calles empedradas.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado esta historia que no es como que paso ayer, es mas romantica jejeje y para no alargar mas mi beta anonima y yo dejamos en votacion si seguimos con esta historia o continuamos que paso ayer 2, dejenos sus review para saber si continuamos **

**Besos**

**Carbella**


	2. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es una inspiración de los miserables.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Francia 1803**

_Charlie Swan apretaba los puños mientras veía como su humilde casa se encontraba hecho un desastres, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba de impotencia al ver las pocas cosas que tenia se encontraban rotas, pero lo que mas le horrorizo fue ver el bulto en el suelo, brotando de su pecho delgado un sollozo al identificar el cuerpo de su hermana tirada en el suelo, con su ropa hecha jirones._

_Corrió lo que sus piernas le permitieron, ignorando el dolor gracias a la paliza que esos canallas le profirieron._

_Se arrodillo en el suelo tomando el cuerpo débil de la mujer que gemía de dolor, apartando algunas hebras de su cabello._

_-Heidi-dijo entre sollozos al ver la cara amoratada de lo que fue una vez hermoso rostro-que te hicieron hermana?_

_-Cha…Charlie-dijo la joven tratando de verlo_

_-lo siento Heidi-dijo abrazándole-lo siento tanto-lagrimas se le escapaban de la impotencia de no poder defenderla, de saber lo que le hicieron_

_-no lo sientas Charlie-dijo en susurros cerrando los ojos-sabes que lo superaremos._

Charlie, lamentaba esa día, lamentaba encontrarse en aquella pobreza, encontrarse en aquel cuerpo de niño que no ayudaba a defender a su hermana de los matones que les cobraban los impuestos, pero lo que lamentaba era que todo ese desastre tenia sus consecuencias.

Su querida hermana, el rayo de su vida se había suicidado dos meses después al descubrir que se encontraba en cita, dejándole solo a sus apenas 15 primaveras.

Apretó los puños, sintiendo el peso de la injusticia, ignorando el dolor y la sangre que escurría por sus brazos y piernas, deseaba q la muerte la abrigara y que todo esto acabara.

Una solitaria lagrima se deslizo por su mugriento rostro al recordar a su hermana, a Heidi, siempre optimista hasta que solo se convirtió en una sombra de su persona, furioso se limpio las lagrimas, no lloraría, llorar era de miserables, de cobardes.

_¿y que eres tu?_

Sus hombros se hundieron, el no era nada, era un parasito que no tenia un propósito en su vida, que lo que amaba moría, el era caos, destrucción.

Negando tomo un sorbo dejando que el liquido amargo del licor de contrabando le quemara la garganta, ya no había sentido en su vida, ya no había luz.

Tambaleando se incorporo, arrastrando los pies a una de las puertas mas cercanas que encontrar, ya que no tenia idea en donde se encontraba, y le daba igual.

Con una mano libre toco la puerta, haciendo que las astillas de madera penetraran en su piel, haciendo que aullé de dolor.

-¡Madre santa!-exclamo una voz

Charlie le ignoro, concentrado en hacer daño a la puerta que ver como un hombre con habito acababa de salir de un lado de la puerta

-buen hombre se esta lastimando-dijo el monje preocupado al ver la sangre en sus manos

-¡y usted que le importa!-grito Charlie tambaleando hasta caer en el húmedo suelo tiñendo la nieve con su sangre.

-buen hombre, no se lastime-dijo el monje arrodillándose para ver las heridas

-¡suélteme!-exclamo Charlie-no necesito su bondad, ni de su Dios

-no diga eso-le reprendió

-¡usted no sabe nada!-exclamo colérico-usted no sabe las miserias de la vida-la embriagues hacia que su lengua se afloje-usted no sabe el dolor que tengo en el pecho-dijo tocándose justo en le corazón-usted es solo un hombre que se refugia en su dios-dijo eso casi con desprecio

-mi señor contrólese-dijo el monje ayudándole a ponerse de pie y dirigiéndole al monasterio-usted no esta en sus cincos sentidos

-¿que no estoy?-soltó una carcajada agria-siempre lo he estado…y míreme como he terminado-el monje hizo una mueca al ver el estado lamentable del joven-soy solo un saco de huesos q no sirve para proteger a Heidi

-¿Heidi?-dijo confuso el monje

-si, mi adorable hermana-dijo arrastrando las letras-la mujer que deje que esos canallas la violaran-lagrimas gruesas se deslizaron por su rostro mientras el monje trataba de quitarle la ropa-la pobre no tuvo mas remedio que colgarse de un árbol

El monje miraba con tristeza al joven descarriado, limpiando sus heridas cuando este había caído en la subconsciencia del alcohol.

-oh mi señor, que mundo mas cruel que nos encontramos-dijo una vez que se encontraba solo.

Dos semanas necesito para recuperarse, la fiebre le había acobijado ya que algunas de sus heridas se habían infectado, pero estaba muy lejos de sentirse agradecido, soltaba insultos cada vez veía al monje, aun sabiendo cual era su nombre, un estúpido nombre santo, Benjamín, Charlie le repudiaba, el muy mal nacido no dejo que la muerte le llevara, pero Benjamín no le importaba, era su deber, el propósito de su existencia y no le importaba lo que ese joven le dijera.

-¡déjame ir!-le grito Charlie una mañana cuando el monje se encontraba desayunando-no me escuchaste, no te necesito pedazo de estorbo.

Benjamín le ignoro tomando entre sus arrugadas manos una taza modesta de café saboreando lentamente haciendo que el joven enrojeciera de furia.

-oye tu saco de huesos viejos-dijo Charlie cojeando hacia el-tu mugriento monje…

Exclamo un grito de dolor cuando sus nalgas impactaron con el piso de piedra, enfurecido miro al viejo que le había derivado con su bastón, volviendo a sus asuntos.

-todavía no estas listo-dijo sin mas

Los meses pasaban y Charlie se desesperaba, odia al monje, le odiaba por la paciencia que le tenia, de la bondad que desprendía cuando el le insultaba sin ningún pudor.

Le maldijo, aunque sabia que se estaba comportando como un malnacido sin dale agradecimiento por su hospitalidad.

Acorralado por su resentimiento, una noche tomo todo los objetos de plata y salió huyendo del lugar, sintiendo que estaba traicionando al buen monje pero trago el nudo, era necesario, se repetía constantemente.

Ni mas que poner un pie en la aldea todo lo malo, toda la mugre de la población pobre le golpeo ensuciándole, aumentando su resentimiento, endureciendo su corazón.

Trato de vender los objetos, pero ni eso tuvo suerte, la guardia le tomo como ladrón y le llevaron a rastras. Charlie forcejeaba pero ellos le golpeaban hasta dejarle sin aire.

Maltrecho llego hasta el monasterio que huyo, sintiendo rabia y repugnancia al llegar a ese cálido lugar.

Uno de los uniformados toco la puerta, apareciendo el viejo monje mirando con admiración y horror a Charlie que aparto la mirada al ver en ellos perdón por su traición.

-mi excelencia-dijo el que era capitán – encontramos a este joven tratando de vender unos objetos que suponemos que pertenece al monasterio

Charlie volvió a forcejear, pero el mismo capitán le profirió una patada haciendo que se doble por el dolor.

Benjamín que observaba la escena, corrió ayudarle al joven fulminando con la mirada a los soldados que miraban desconcertados la acción.

-señores-dijo el monje con voz severa-este joven no robo ningún objeto, mas bien yo le entregue para que pueda tener una vida decente

los guardias asintieron, sin poner en tela de juicio las palabras del hombre, aunque todavía no confiaban de todo por el muchacho mugriento que se escondía en los brazos del monje.

-muy bien mi excelencia-dijo el capitán asintiendo con la cabeza-sinos perdona nos retiramos.

Benjamín miro como los soldados salían del monasterio mientras el suspiraba al posar sus ojos en el joven herido.

-¿por qué?-dijo Charlie de repente sorprendiendo al viejo-¿por qué me ayudo?-Charlie se aparto sintiendo que por primera vez no era digno de la bondad de ese hombre

-¿debería acusarte?-pregunto Benjamín

-usted podía-dijo Charlie sin entender nada-yo me robe sus cosas, usted estaba en todo su derecho

-eran objetos sin valor-le quito importancia el viejo hombre-además tu les necesitabas mas que yo

Charlie miro al anciano que caminaba hacia al altar donde colgaba un Cristo, cayendo de rodillas mientras las lagrimas corría por sus mejillas.

-he sido un miserable contigo, y tu sigues tratándome con gentileza

Benjamín le observo, curvando una sonrisa en sus resecos labios al ver el arrepentimiento sincero del joven.

-te pido perdón por ser un canalla, un cobarde-dijo Charlie perdiendo todo rastro de orgullo si una vez lo tuvo

-el de humanos errar –dijo caminando hacia el – pero de valientes admitir nuestros errores

Charlie le observo, le observo no como un monje sino como un ser humano que le entendía, que entendía su sufrimiento y trataba de ayudarle aun sin importar los rechazos e insultos

-¿que debo hacer?-se sentía desnudo, su alma ya no tenia esa amargura que le protegía del mundo exterior

-enderezar tu camino-dijo el monje ayudándole a levantarse- y perdonar-fueron las únicas palabras que hubo esa noche pero las mismas que se grabaron en su alma.

Por primera vez en años sintió paz, una paz que le volvía humano y no un ser destructivo, jurando hacia el Cristo que nunca mas volvería a ese camino de mala muerte, ya que el Señor le dio una segunda oportunidad y era afortunado.

* * *

**Hola espero que le haya gustado este capitulo ya que es como una introduccion para que de sentido de como van hacer las personalidades de los personajes y sip este capi si contiene cosas de la trama de los miserables, cambiadas algunas pero lo escencial esta ****ahí.**

**Perdonaran alguna falta de ortografia y nos vemos en el siguiente cpai. Todas sus opiniones son bien recibidas jejeje**

**Besos**


End file.
